highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Excalibur
Excalibur is one of the four Holy Swords that is said to be forged by the original God from the Bible. Summary The Excalibur is one of the two Holy Swords wielded by The Legendary King, King Arthur Pendragon, of Camelot. At some point, the original Excalibur broke, and the pieces were made into seven different swords with the name "Excalibur" in them and were stored by the Orthodox Church. Valper Galilei, known as the "Genocide Archbishop", previously did human experiments to find people who are able to use the pieces of Excalibur, and disposed those who were not capable of doing so. Yuuto Kiba was one of the people involved in the experiments, which caused him to grow a deep hatred towards the Excaliburs and anyone related to it. It is later revealed that the Holy Project became a success, however there was a requirement to wield the Holy Swords: the candidate must have a mass property of light attribute in their body. Therefore, Valper removed the light property from candidates to transfer the necessary element to someone that has a capacity of wielding a Holy Sword. However, this transfer caused the deaths of the donors. Due to this, he was excommunicated from the Church. In Volume 3 of the novels, the Fallen Angel Kokabiel led his men into stealing the three remaining Excaliburs from the Church under the intention of starting another Great War. Kokabiel later defeats Irina and took her Excalibur Mimic, and orders Valper to fuse the four Excaliburs to one. However, after Xenovia and Yuuto break the fused Excalibur, Irina takes all of the pieces of the Excaliburs, along with Xenovia's Excalibur Destruction, back to the Church to be reforged. Also in Volume 3, Xenovia states that a method to artificially produce light attribute without having to harvest it from people has been developed. Allowing the creation of more Holy Sword wielders. Currently, all of the Excalibur fragments (except Excalibur Ruler) are fused into the Durandal where the fragments function as a form of shealth to help control the Durandal. In Volume 12, all seven Excalibur fragments are fused into the Durandal after Arthur Pendragon abandons the Excalibur Ruler while having his sister give it to Irina, who gave it to the Heavens to repair the Ex-Durandal. Excaliburs True Excalibur The original Excalibur sword wielded by King Arthur before it broke. It is a sword that rivalled that of Durandal, having seven unique abilities. After it broke, the seven abilities of the Excalibur was split and each of this abilities was reforged into a single sword, each sword carrying one of the unique abilities of the True Excalibur. The swords eventually came to be known as the Seven Excalibur Swords. Excalibur Destruction Excalibur Destruction (破壊の聖剣（エクスカリバー・デストラクション） Eksukaribā Desutorakushon), also known as the Holy Sword of Destruction, is a sword with the ability to unleash pure, destructive power that can easily shatter anything it comes into contact with. It was wielded by Xenovia. Excalibur Mimic Excalibur Mimic (擬態の聖剣（エクスカリバー・ミミック） Eskukaribā Mimikku), also known as the Holy Sword of Mimicry, is a sword which has the ability to transform itself into any shape its user desires (for example, in Irina's hands, it becomes a katana). It was wielded by Irina Shidou and later Freed Sellzen, before being fused into a single sword by Valper Galilei. Excalibur Rapidly Excalibur Rapidly (天閃の聖剣（エクスカリバー・ラピッドリィ） Ekusukaribā Rapiddoryi), also known as the Holy Sword of the Heavenly Flare, is a sword that grants the user enhanced speed. It was wielded by Freed Sellzen before being fused used into a single sword. Excalibur Nightmare Excalibur Nightmare (夢幻の聖剣（エクスカリバー・ナイトメア） Ekusukariā Naitomea), also known as the Holy Sword of Dreams, is a sword that allows the wielder to cast illusions. It was wielded by Freed Sellzen before being fused into a single sword. Excalibur Transparency Excalibur Transparency (透明の聖剣（エクスカリバー・トランスペアレンシー） Ekusukaribā Toransupearenshī), also known as the Holy Sword of Transparency, is a sword that allows the wielder to become invisible. It was wielded by Freed Sellzen before being fused into a single sword. Excalibur Ruler Excalibur Ruler (支配の聖剣（エクスカリバー・ルーラー） Ekusukaribā Rūrā), also known as the Holy Sword of Control, is a sword that grants the user the ability to control his/her opponent. It is the strongest Excalibur fragment. It was wielded by Arthur Pendragon to control Fenrir, before being ceded to Irina Shidou. Excalibur Blessing Excalibur Blessing (祝福の聖剣（エクスカリバー・ブレッシング） Ekusukaribā Buresshingu), also known as the Holy Sword of Blessing, is a sword that has the ability to temporarily grant others the ability to use Holy Swords. Fused Excalibur The Fused Excalibur was formed by merging four of the Excalibur fragments (Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Transparency, Excalibur Mimic, and Excalibur Rapidly) into a single blade. This sword had all the unique abilities of the Excalibur fragments. For example, while in the hands of Freed Sellzen, it morphed to try and attack Kiba from other directions, then rendered Freed invisible. References Category:Holy Sword Category:Terminology Category:Items Category:Mythological Figures Category:Weapons Category:Browse